Horton Hears A Who!: 6th Period
by TheIceRose
Summary: During his Freshman year in High School, Jojo gets stuck in "Group Therapy", to try and get him to talk. And of course he just has to get stuck with the sarcastic, easily angered, and cold hearted Who.
1. First Impressions

I don't own Horton.

* * *

1st Period: English

1st Period: English

2nd Period: Algebra 1-2

3rd Period: Mechanics

4th Period: Biology

5th Period: Whostery

6th Period: Group Therapy.

….

As if being the Mayor's only son out of 97 children didn't make him weird enough, how many "normal" high school kids have "Group Therapy" on their school schedule? Not too many, in fact, Jojo wasn't even sure that "Group Therapy" was an actual class at Who Ville High School. He tugged on his dad's fur and handed him his schedule, giving him a blank stare. His dad looked over the piece of paper and made a face, not a confused face, almost, like, an angry face. Like he knew something about this, which did not make Jojo happy.

"Hey J-dawg, you mind showing me where the main office is?" his father asked, and maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't in a hot, pathetically air conditioned, jam packed, school cafeteria, where everyone heard his dad say it. He heard a few giggles, turned and glared, managing to shut up the entire room with one glance. He got up and walked out, leading his dad to the main office. There was a note on the front door that said "If you have any issues with schedules, please report to the Career Center". Jojo paled, he had enough trouble just finding the dang cafeteria, like he was honestly supposed to know where the "career center" was. Just like "group therapy", he didn't even know one existed.

"You know, all those times when I said you now owed me one more hour of therapy, I was joking," he heard a voice say. He turned around and saw a girl and her mother. The girl's mom had light brown fur, a pale blue dress, short turquoise hair, and green eyes, which squinted at the piece of paper. The girl had slightly darker brown fur, a black and aquamarine dress, dark brown, almost black hair, pulled back in a pony tail with her bangs bobby pined to the side, and brown-ish looking eyes. By the time Jojo realized he was staring, it was a bit too late. The girl raised her eyebrows at him, eyes half lidded. She did not look pleased to be in contact with other Whos. At least it was something he could relate too.

"Is the office closed?" her mother asked, giving his father a smile. Jojo glared at her mother, she seemed very fake. However, this was a slightly bad move on his part, because this made the girl glare at him. As the two teens gave each other angry stares, their parents completely oblivious, the girl finally smirked and diverted her attention to the paper taped on the door.

"The career center is near the Library," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jojo glared at her, she was probably a 10th or 11th grader, and already knew the campus. Jojo's dad grinned and said thanks, extending his hand to the girl. She seemed honestly surprised by his act of kindness, and her eyes even got a bit wide, but she shook his hand anyway, giving him a smirk that Jojo imaged was her smile. The girl quickly let go of his hand and turned around, walking away, her mother speed walking to catch up with her. Her mom must have said something funny because the girl laughed out loud, making Jojo glare, thinking they were talking about him.

"We should follow them, they know where they're going," his father said, walking after the two girls. Jojo reluctantly followed, glaring at the teenage Who's back. She may seem like him, but that didn't mean he had to like her. Besides, she was probably older than him, and what would be the point in making friends in grades higher than you, if you're only going to lose them in a year or two when they graduate? So far the only good thing about the girl was that she knew where she was going. She led them right to the career center, which had CAREER CENTER stencil spray painted dark blue on a light blue piece of cardboard or drywall above the door. Well, at least now he'd know one room besides the cafeteria when he actually attended school here.

The girl walked inside, but her mom held the door open for Jojo and his dad, something Jojo was almost certain the daughter would not do. His dad gave that grin he always did and thanked her mother, holding the door open for her in return. Leaving the two teens standing there, glaring at each other in the middle of the room. The girl smirked again, like she knew something he didn't, and she probably did, but that didn't mean she had to shove it in his face. On the desk was a piece of paper that had a bunch of names and grades on it. She grabbed the pen and scribbled down her name, waiting for her mom before choosing the very back table and sitting down. Jojo signed the paper after her, following her lead, and was surprised when he saw the name "Elaine Benson – 9th" written before him.

"She knows a lot for a freshman," his dad said, reading the paper over his son's shoulder. "I figured she would at least be a sophomore,". Jojo growled and signed "Jojo O'Malley-McDodd – 9th" under her name, now he was really embarrassed, not only was this girl as anti social as he was, maybe a bit more, because he usually gave people blank stares more than glares, but she knew more about the school then him, and was only a freshman. She didn't look like the type to fail a grade, so he ruled that possibility out. He took a seat at a table that only had two other people at it. A boy with long light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and what he could only assume was the kid's father. Both looked extremely pissed off, and he made a mental note not to mess with that kid.

Jojo's dad was strumming his fingers on the table, and looking around the room, occasionally muttering random things, and Jojo really wished that his mother was here instead. At least she'd be quiet. He looked around the room. There were about four kids, him being the last. The other freshman girl and her mom were whispering in the back, and smiling. Well, her mom was smiling, she was giving those half smirks. She looked over and raised her eyebrows, making Jojo blush and look away. He really needed to stop staring at people. He just knew it was going to get him in trouble in High School.

A counselor came out of the office and almost threw her papers in the air when she saw Jojo's father.

"Mr. Mayor!" she yelped, "I didn't know you were here!"

By now everyone in the room was staring at Jojo, and he actually saw Elaine smile. She was enjoying every minute of this.

"Um, I'll be right back," she stuttered, and retreated from the door she came from. A few minutes later, the chairman walked through the door, and right before he gave a disgustingly fake smile to Jojo and his father, his eyes met Elaine and her mothers, and Elaine glared when her mother lowered her head, almost in shame.

"Mr. Mayor, would you, Miss Benson, and your children please follow me?" the chairman asked, giving that creepy smile again. Ned glanced at the two Bensons, and nodded, following the chairman, the other three following. The chairman sat them all down in a small room in the main office.

"I hope you've all been acquainted," he said, giving Elaine's mom a glance.

"It takes a Who 10 seconds to make a first impression that stays with them for the rest of their lives, we've been acquainted enough," Elaine said icily. Making her mom wince and Ned and the chairman's eyebrows raise. Jojo stifled a laugh, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

So, it's gonna be longer than my other stories, and this will be actual chapters, and I don't know if I'm gonna make Jojo and Elaine together or not. It'll be more of a friendship story.


	2. Introductions

Still Don't Own Horton.

* * *

Everyone in the room stared in either disbelief or amusement at Elaine, but she only had a very cold look to the chairman, who quickly realized he was giving her a glare back, and straightened up.

"What a nice fact, I didn't know that," he hissed through his teeth. Elaine just smirked and nodded, happily accepting victory. Ned gave a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair, giving Elaine one last glance before turning his attention to the chairman.

"So, what were you going to talk to us about?" he asked, becoming a bit more serious on the subject of his son's high school education. Everyone stared at the chairman, who seemed a little unnerved at the sudden attention he had gotten, and cleared his throat a few times before actually speaking.

"Well, as I'm sure you have noticed, both your children are signed up for Group Therapy this year. This was a class designed by both myself and the educational board to ensure that the students here are happy," he paused, quickly glancing at Elaine before continuing. "Miss Benson, the reason you're daughter was put here, I'm sure you have already figured out," he said, casting a glare at Elaine's mom, who once again hung her head. "We don't want any problems," he repeated, this time clarifying the reason to Jojo and his father.

"Bite me," Elaine muttered, crossing her arms and giving the chairman a death glare.

"Mr. Mayor, as I'm sure everyone at the office has heard you continually speak so fondly of your son as the next future Mayor, we need to know that he will be ready for the job when his time comes. Of course, we couldn't help noticing the boy does not talk, he will be in this class as an easy transition into society. When he talks, he is free to leave the class whenever he pleases. As long as we know he can socially communicate with others, we will be more than happy to accept him as our Mayor," the chairman explained to Jojo's dad, who's face started out shocked at Elaine's bluntness, but was turned to almost what looked like self pity at the end. Jojo rolled his eyes, of course, his father would never blame him for the way he was. He would blame himself, apologize for not being home as much as he should, and swear that he would take more time off. His plans never really went through, but he had good intentions.

"Well," the chairman smiled, breaking everyone out of their own personal thought process. "I guess we should all be on our way then eh? See you at work Mr. Mayor, Jojo," the chairman nodded to the both of them, before giving the Benson's one last look and walking out of the room. Jojo's dad said goodbye to both girls, and Jojo saw neither one again, at least until school started. Jojo's day went by pretty slowly. You never really did much the first day of school. You met the teacher, and the kids in your class, and went over the syllabus. That was pretty much it. At lunch he sat outside, away from most everyone, occasionally people would walk by, and he drew up some ideas for his music machine.

By the time 6th period he was actually wanting to see Elaine. At least she made things interesting. So, he quickly went to the front office, where they sent him to the counselors office, and sure enough, Elaine and 5 other kids were there. Jojo sat down in the last available seat, between Elaine and a nervous looking girl, with frizzy red hair, light brown fur, an orange dress, brown eyes, and glasses. Jojo was surprised to see Elaine with a pair of black circular glasses on as well. The bell rang and everyone just looked at each other. An office aid popped her head in the room and told everyone to introduce themselves, and that the counselor would be with them in a minute. No one said anything. Finally Elaine let out a loud sigh and looked around the room.

"You," she said pointing to a dark brown furred Who with purple hair, brown eyes, and a purple dress. The girl seemed slightly afraid of Elaine. "You're here because your mother doesn't understand you at this time in your life, and wants to be sure you're talking to someone, and not keeping everything in," she said. The purple Who's eyes grew and she nodded.

"And you," Elaine said, pointing to the Pink haired and dressed Who beside her. "You're her best friend who she asked to come with her so she wouldn't be in a classroom of freaks, and you figured it would be an easy A," Elaine said. The Pink Who quickly looked around the room to see if anyone was glaring at her. She nodded.

"You," she said, pointing to two Whos this time. They were both boys, in baggy clothing. "You two just might be the reason this class was created. You both pulled some stupid stunt last year, got caught, and this is your punishment," she said, like the girls before, they nodded.

"I know why Jojo's here, next future Mayor needing to talk and all, but you," she said pointing to the nerdy looking Who. "You're not even in this class are you? You're an office aid sent here to make sure we're doing what she told us," Elaine said, eyes quickly diverting to the lady at the desk, who was typing on the computer. The nerdy Who made an 'eep' sound and slunk down in her chair. Elaine laughed loudly at her.

"How could you tell?" she asked, turning and looking out the window at the secretary as well.

"Well, you kept touching your face and hair, a sign of nervousness or disbelief in what the speaker is saying. And sense I got nods from the others, I knew it couldn't be the second. Plus, you kept looking out and widow and would occasionally meet her eyes. Plus, you don't really seem like you need therapy like us," Elaine explained easily.

"Well if we all supposedly need therapy, why are you here?" the pink furred Who asked, her dark pink eyes narrowing at Elaine.

"Well Miss, um, your name?" Elaine asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hannah," the girl replied, still looking a bit pissed off. Elaine pointed to the purple Who.

"Jamie," she said

"Tanner," one of the baggy clothed Whos said.

"Steven," the other replied.

"Cindy," the office aid said.

"And I know your Jojo," Elaine muttered, swatting her hand in front of Jojo's face. Jojo just glared at her.

"You never answered my question!" Hannah yelped. Everyone turned to look at her, and she blushed.

"Well, I'm here so they can make sure I don't cause any trouble, cause, you see, I'm Elaine Benson, the only and eldest daughter of Iris Benson, AKA one of the Whos belonging to the only family that has ever been kicked out of Who Ville," Elaine smiled, looking once again around the room, and smirking at all the amazed faces.

* * *

Ha, I love Elaine. She's like perfect.


	3. Did you know?

I don't own Horton.

* * *

The bell rang, to let everyone know they were free to go, whenever the teacher let them out. Because of course "I dismiss you, not the bell,". Luckily for the 7 kids in the Group Therapy room, they didn't have a teacher at the moment. However, they were all staring wide eyed and slack jawed at Elaine Benson. Who knew a Who could even be kicked out of Who Ville? To do that she must have done something really bad. The bell sort of snapped everyone out of their state of awe, and they twitched awkwardly in their seats, waiting for someone to say something, or move. Of course, Elaine was the first to move, grabbing her backpack she swung it over one shoulder and let it hang like that. She raised her eyebrows at the other students.

"Well?" she asked, motioning to the door. "Are we going to leave, or is this a 7th hour too?"

A few people shook their heads and Cindy murmured "no", before everyone seemed to come to their senses and get their stuff as well. Elaine rolled her eyes and swung open the door, carelessly letting it fall on whoever had the bad luck of being right behind her. So, of course Jojo, who got the nice smack in the face by painted metal blue door on his first day of school. Elaine turned around and looked at Jojo holding his nose, blood dripping from it, and muttered an apology before leaving the office in what looked like a hurry. The people who worked in the office gave him a tissue, and muttered an apology for him bring smacked in the face, of course after he left he was sure they were laughing hysterically at him.

The next day, he actually started doing stuff in his classes. However, sixth hour was a little different than expected. When he walked in to the counselors room there were 7 chairs in a circle, Elaine already occupying one. She however, took no notice of him, or if she did she certainly didn't show it. Instead she sat and stared cross eyed at a piece of hair that she was currently braiding on her head. She looked up with a bored expression when his backpack fell to the ground, and raised her eyebrows. Jojo met her eyes and glared, making her scoff and frown, glaring back. The other 4 came into the room, and stared at the two Whos having a glaring contest in the room. Finally Elaine muttered something like "you win this round," before diverting her eyes and looking expectantly at the other 4 kids. Who all sat down without another word.

"Hey kids," a voice said from the door, making everyone look over at a Mr. Rogers type Who, gray fur, glasses, dorky smile and all. He sat down in the only available seat, which just happened to be beside Elaine and Hannah. He smiled again at the group and looked around. "Well, I'm sure you've all met everyone, so, sense you probably want to start out small, why don't you split into groups of two? That way you could talk things out easier, there are two empty rooms across the hallway, one group of you will stay here," he said, standing up and simply walking out. Jojo looked at the ground, he knew he would be with Elaine, because everyone else had someone. He felt a hand close around his and pull him up, dragging him into the room across the hallway. Elaine dropped her backpack to the ground and kicked it under the chair in the room.

"You're not gonna talk are you?" she asked, it was more of a statement than a question. Jojo shook his head. "You do write correct?" she asked. Jojo gave her a look and nodded. "Cool," she smiled, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a shiny purple folder. She pulled out two pieces of paper, and quickly wrote something on one, and passed it to Jojo.

Hey, hey, hey.

Jojo stared at the piece of paper, then groaned and pulled out a black pen.

Hi

I thought you'd have weird handwriting…

Look who's talking.

No offense, it's just you write so nice, you draw huh?

A little.

It shows, see, I type a lot, so my handwriting's awful, but sense you draw a lot, yours is pretty, and yet still unique.

You make me sound like a girl, my handwriting is not pretty.

Manly men can have nice handwriting.

Yeah, well whatever.

Elaine scowled at the piece of paper, and crumpled it into a ball and chucked it at Jojo's head. Jojo ducked in time, but looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I hate it when people say whatever, it makes me feel like they think I'm stupid," she muttered, looking at the other piece of paper in front of her. It was blank. "I really hate feeling stupid, cause I'm actually pretty smart. I'll fight over any topic, even when I'm wrong. I don't like people thinking their better than me," Elaine smirked. Jojo picked up the paper.

I don't think your stupid.

She grinned.

"Thank you Jojo, so, any plans for the weekend?" she asked, seeming to forget he wasn't going to talk. He shook his head. "Locking yourself up in that tower?" she smirked, and he shrugged. "You were a huge topic when I came back, everyone was talking about you, it made me really mad, I mean, I'd been gone for a whole year, but when I get back it's 'oh my god Jojo!'" she mimicked, throwing her hands up in the air and waving them for dramatic effect. "And I had to smile, cause after all, when you live in Who Ville, you've gotta be a happy camper, otherwise you find your sorry butt all the way on the other side of town," she gave a small sad smile.

"Does your father ever tell you about that Jojo?" she asked quietly, "Does he ever tell you to smile, because otherwise you might get kicked out? Do you get warnings? Second chances?" she looked up and Jojo and smiled, a small one, like she was trying to laugh at old memories that had happened a long time ago. "I didn't, my mom was kicked out of Who Ville because she wasn't happy enough, because she fought with her boyfriend, because she and my father were divorced, and she was always complaining about something, and so the chairman kicked us out," Elaine said, brushing a piece of hair out of her eye.

"You have to be happy to live in Who Ville Jojo, you have to smile and have a good life, otherwise you get to stand on the side of a tall chain link fence, and watch all the happy people who dare to come close enough to the other side of town, and you get to see all what your missing," Elaine stopped talking and let out a long breath. "Sorry, I get kinda carried away, I'm an attention hog, it's a very bad habit actually," she laughed. The bell rang. Jojo watched her walk away, wondering why he was never warned to smile, and why his dad didn't do something to let the people in to Who Ville. So, for once, he wanted to get home and talk to his father.

* * *

Mmm, Miss Elaine. At first I didn't like that one, seeing it on Microsoft Word, but reading it on here it's actually not bad. The next one should be out soon. By the way, if any of you care, my Birthday is this Thursday. I'll be turning 15. woo.


	4. Mab

I don't own.

* * *

Jojo got home from school, and threw his backpack on his bed, thinking of how Elaine kicked hers under the chair

Jojo got home from school, and threw his backpack on his bed, thinking of how Elaine kicked hers under the chair. He sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair, for someone to be kicked out of Who Ville, for not being happy enough? Why would his father do such a thing? It wasn't right. How many others were standing behind the fence she spoke of, hating and loathing his family?

"Jojo?" a voice yelled, rapping on his door. Jojo looked up and glared at the door. It opened just a bit, enough so his sister Janice could stick her head through the door and give him a cheesy grin. Like a huge warning that said 'I've got a favor to ask'.

"I really wanna go to the mall with my friends tonight, but mom wont let me go unless you go with me," she said with a laugh, like it was one big funny joke to her. When Jojo made no response what so ever she started whining. "Come on! When do I ever ask you for anything?" she reminded him.

"Fine," Jojo muttered, getting up off his bed and standing in front of his sister. He glared at her "Out," he ordered. She grinned and hugged him, squealing and running down the hall. Jojo sat on the couch for another 30 minutes just waiting for his sister to finish getting ready for the mall, and for all that waiting he did, as soon as he held the door open for her, she dashed inside and left him all alone. He looked around, noticing how large the mall actually was, and suddenly felt like everyone was staring at him. He shrank back and stood there, staring ahead of him.

"You need to sit down, people are walking here," said a rough voice behind him. He jumped a bit and saw an angry looking, short, fat Who glaring at him. "No loitering," he added, with a frown. Jojo scurried off to the nearest bench so he could sit down, unfortunately for him, he had not been to the mall in a very long time, and couldn't seem to remember where exactly a bench was. So he just walked ahead until he came to the food court, luckily riddled with chairs and benches. He let out a breath and sat down, he heard giggles. He turned around and saw tons of people laughing and talking to each other while eating their food. He was suddenly very self conscious. He looked around, and saw a few people who he recognized. There was even a girl from his math class.

She wasn't exactly the type you would expect to see at the mall. She had on big black boots, laced all the way up to her knees, a plaid skirt, with black and white striped stockings, and a corset on, her red and black hair was in two spiky pig tails on her head. She was covered in jewelry and make up as well, and yet, in all her weirdness, there she was, sitting and casually talking with someone, a plate of Chinese food and an iced coffee between them. Her friend had on a black shirt and jeans, very casual, and very long brown hair. What Jojo guessed was a she, also had a book covering their face. The girl from his math class swatted the book down and got a very bored, yet angry glare from none other than Elaine. Who calmly picked the book back up and took a drink of coffee, before dog earring her page and setting the book down. Giving the other girl her attention. Her eyes darted quickly around the room, and widened a bit when they met Jojo's. She turned her head to the side and motioned for him to come over.

Jojo walked over to Elaine and her friend, feeling more eyes on him. Apparently when you moved, people looked. He sank down next to Elaine who suppressed a laugh.

"You didn't strike me as the mall type Jojo," Elaine smiled, "Anything else I should know about? Drugs? Alcohol? Wild Parties? Kids?" she asked. Her friend smirked, and stretched her hands out in front of her, making a high pitched noise that attracted many stares. She grabbed the coffee and took a drink, glaring at everyone else with her dark rimmed eyes. She looked Jojo up and down, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"You know my child?" she asked. Her voice was very straight forward, but had an almost joking tone to it. Jojo looked at the girl in confusion, then at her stomach. There was no way Elaine was this girl's child. He had already seen her mother. Plus the girl was a sophomore, there was no way she had a freshman daughter. He nodded meekly.

"I came out of her womb," Elaine added on, flashing Jojo a grin. He nodded, sitting up a little. He knew it couldn't be true, but why did she call Elaine child? "I'll go ahead and infer you know my mommy?" Elaine asked, swatting her hand in her 'mommy's' general direction. "Mab?" she said, just to make sure.

"We're in the same math class," Mab nodded, stabbing a piece of chicken with a fork and eating it. She had very white teeth Jojo noticed. Giving Jojo a little smirk, Mab poked his cheek. "Stop staring," she said, adding on a little smile. Jojo nodded and turned back to Elaine. Who had her face back in her book again. Mab groaned and slapped at the book lightly, making it fall onto the table. Elaine looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"You're ignoring me!" Mab whined, leaning across the table and squishing Elaine's cheeks, so she looked kind of like a fish. Elaine smiled as well as she could with a squished face puffed her cheek out just in time for Mab to poke it. Jojo realized this probably happened a lot. He smiled a bit, how odd that Elaine was almost quiet outside of school. He wondered who else she hung out with.

"Talk to Jojo, he's a very good listener," Elaine replied, smirking at the both of them. Jojo gave Elaine a glare, and Mab just looked at Jojo, finally she shrugged and sipped down the rest of the coffee, making Elaine glare at her. Elaine grabbed the coffee cup and threw it away. "I'll be getting more coffee then," she said, sticking her tongue out at Mab and walking away. Mab's eyes fell on Jojo and he wanted to crawl under the table. He was now trapped.

"So, you like MCR?" Mab asked, turning her head to the side. Jojo nodded. "What's your favorite CD?" she asked. Jojo held up one finger. She smirked "Song?" she asked. Jojo held up 4 fingers. "Drowning Lessons then," she said, peering into his red-ish eyes with her own hazel ones. Jojo nodded, Drowning Lessons, on the CD I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love, the first CD by My Chemical Romance. Mab grinned and they continued talking about music until Elaine came back. She had another coffee, larger this time, and was walking in a perfectly straight line, dodging people and poles, while reading.

"I will never understand how she does that," Mab sighed, shaking her head at her 'child'. Elaine smiled and set the coffee down on the table. Sliding into the seat by Jojo.

"Caramel," she smiled, "You two have fun?" she asked, cocking her head to the side like Mab. It must be a habit.

"He's an MCR Fan, he's good with me," Mab smiled. "But you still have to get the JSAP," she said, giving Jojo a sympathetic look. "Good luck,". Jojo looked up at Elaine in confusion, what the heck was she talking about?

"Uh, mommy, I'm not planning on dating him," Elaine said, giving a small laugh. Jojo froze, Mab thought they were dating? He looked at Mab and shook his head. "Ouch Jojo, that kinda hurt," Elaine said, giving him a small smile. It showed she was ok, but that she wasn't joking. Jojo felt bad, and hung his head. Mab watched the two and smiled.

"Your auras fit very well together," she smiled, patting Elaine on the head, who looked up at her 'mommy' with her brown eyes, seeming twenty times brighter in the light. Elaine nodded, but still didn't talk while Mab did a quick subject change and started a note with Jojo using napkins and an eyeliner pencil in her pocket. Jojo's sister finally came up to them, and to Jojo's surprise had a boy holding her hand. He glanced up at the boy, and saw he was looking at Elaine and Mab.

"You've got to be joking," Elaine laughed, making Jojo very confused. "Well Jojo, seeing as how our siblings are dating, we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other than expected eh?" she asked, winking at Jojo and turning her attention back to her brother and Janice, and giving another small laugh.

* * *

Mmm, so this chapter was more about Elaine's friend Mab, but also to give you a little look at how Elaine acts out side of school, and with her friends. Scary to think she's the quiet one eh?


	5. One of them

Disclaimer: I don't own Horton.

* * *

Jojo was officially scared of Elaine and Mab. They had dragged him to a book store, and simply sat down in the middle of a freaking isle and read. Occasionally one would get up to go get a new thing of coffee, but other than that they didn't really talk. The girls argued about numerous anime characters that he had no idea of even who they were, but it was kind of interesting. They seemed like such good friends, to have such different view points was almost humorous. They would argue, both with huge smiles on their face, and then stop, only to start with two new characters in a few minutes.

"So is your dad picking you up?" Elaine asked, turning to Jojo after a small brawl with Mab over two characters named Zero and Kaname. Jojo's eyes got a bit wide, he hadn't really thought of how he was getting home. He could walk, but it was pretty dark outside. He looked at Elaine and gulped.

"Can I use your phone?" he whispered. The sound barely audible. However she heard him loud and clear. Her eyes grew a bit, but she still handed over her who phone. He nodded, and went into a different book isle to talk. He dialed his home phone and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" a voice said, and Jojo cringed because he could **hear** the smile on his dad's face.

"Janice and I need picked up," he said into the phone.

"Jojo?" his dad yelled, almost dropping the phone into his fish bowl. "You've never called me! Your mother is going to be so happy when I tell her!" he grinned.

"Dad, why do people get kicked out of Who Ville?" Jojo asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Ned asked, nervously playing with his tie.

"Dad, the Bensons, they were kicked out of Who Ville, why?" Jojo asked. "This is important," he said.

Jojo could hear his dad sigh on the phone. "Jojo, it's a matter I really don't want to talk about," he admitted.

"I need to know," Jojo said. He was going to find out. The real truth. His dad wouldn't kick someone out for not being happy.

"I have their file at my office, we can go see it later, I don't really remember," Ned explained.

"Try to remember," Jojo encouraged.

"Jojo, why are you so strung up on this?" his dad finally asked.\

"Because dad Janice's dating one of them!" Jojo hissed into the phone.

"You complete **jerk**," a voice hissed behind him. Jojo gulped, and snapped the phone shut, facing Elaine, who looked absolutely livid. "Look you putrid little emo **freak**," she spat, snatching her phone out of his hands. "You can say all you want about me, all you want, you can start rumors, and you can pretend like you know me, you can physically hit me for all I care. I probably won't do anything. But you say one more word about my little brother, and I don't care if you don't talk, I will rip your vocal chords out with a pair of rusty pliers!" she threatened. Her eyes narrowed, and Jojo could see tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"…" Jojo opened his mouth.

"You were better off staying shut up," Elaine muttered, grabbing Mab and walking away. Jojo stared after them, he really messed this up huh?

He found Holly, who was still talking to Elaine's brother, who glared at Jojo, getting Janice to glare at him too. He glared back. Traitor.

"One of them?" Holly asked through clenched teeth. "**Them**?" she asked. "Jeez Jojo arrogant much?".

Jojo didn't even bother shaking his head. He knew it would be useless. Instead he sat by himself until his dad came. He knew Elaine and Mab were sitting on a bench near Janice and her boyfriend, but didn't try to meet their eyes. He just got into the car and sunk down.

"Have fun Jojo?" his dad asked.

Jojo shook his head, and heard a slam as Holly got into the car.

"You're son is going to make the **worst **mayor ever!" she told her dad as she waved to her boyfriend, Elaine, and Mab.

"And why would that be Holly?" he asked, smiling and humming to himself as he drove them home.

"Because, he called Elaine Benson and her brother 'one of them'! Like they weren't real Whos!" Holly screeched, giving Jojo's seat a kick. He sunk lower in his seat, this was embarrassing.

"Jojo O'Mally! You will march into your room and call her and apologize as soon as we get home!"

"I think he should do it in person," Holly said, and Jojo knew it wasn't because she just wanted him in trouble. If she got her way, her boyfriend would be coming over as well.

"Holly, that is a very good idea! Call them over and apologize!" his dad said with a sense of authority in his voice. Jojo nodded, and did exactly that. Thirty minutes later Elaine, Mab, and her brother were standing outside of his door, each having their own expression.

Mab looked nervous, the brother looked ecstatic, and Elaine was a cross between pissed off and curious.

Jojo had tried to get to the door faster than his dad, but still managed to loose the race to the door.

"Hiya kids! Come on in!" Ned grinned, pushing all the kids into the living room. "Care to tell me your names?"

"…" they exchanged glances, uneasy in front of the mayor.

"Elliot," Elaine's brother finally spoke up.

"Elaine,"

"Mab,"

"Nice to meet you all! Well, I'll just leave you all in the room now," Ned smiled, giving Mab a looked that clearly stated he was terrified of her, and inched out of the room.

"I didn't know your name was Elliot," Holly said, sitting next to her boyfriend.

"It's not, its Darren," he said, "Elliot's my middle name,"

"We give middle names when we don't want people to know our first, like if I hadn't already met your dad, my name would have been Janice," Elaine explained.

"Rochelle," Mab said.

"So cool," Holly sighed, sitting next to Darren.

"So, why were we called over?" Elaine asked, turning to face Jojo.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Very convincing, really," Elaine said, rolling her eyes. "You should be an actor,"

"How can I make you believe me?" he asked.

"Tomorrow I'm walking Mab home, she lives over the fence, you come with us, spend a few hours on that side of town, and I'll think no more of it," Elaine smirked.

"Can I come?" Holly asked, looking more at Darren then Elaine.

"I don't care," Elaine shrugged.

"…Fine," Jojo muttered, he was fairly curious, but he couldn't leave Holly alone in a place that was possibly dangerous, meaning now he would have to go.

"Great, see you tomorrow," Elaine grinned, lightly scratching Jojo's head with the tips of her fingers, and walking out. Mab and Darren following.

"How exciting!" Holly grinned, rushing upstairs, probably to pick out her outfit. Jojo rolled his eyes and followed her, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Yeah, I know I've been super lazy and haven't posted, but I finally got my butt into gear and did, I was just like bleh for a long time, but you guys probably don't care huh? ha ha. Anyway, hope that was pretty good, I got like halfway done with it and realized I hadn't named Elaine's brother, it was kind of a funny realization.


	6. The Other Side

I don't own any of this

* * *

Jojo woke up the next morning with a slightly sick feeling in his stomach, and quickly remembered why. Today he and his sister were going with Elaine, Darren, and Mab to the other side of the fence, Elaine's way of having Jojo correctly apologize. As he sat moping through breakfast, Janice, was nearly bouncing off the walls. That is until their mom walked in.

"Janice Who O'Malley what in Who's name are you wearing?" Sally O'Malley asked, upon seeing her daughter's outfit.

Janice gulped and turned to face her mom, giving her a nervous smile. Jojo looked over and paled at his sisters outfit. She had her hair in loose braided pig tails, her bangs framing her face, which was perfectly fine, however she also wore a pair of ripped up jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, and a spike necklace.

"Don't you think it's cute?" Janice asked, and when Jojo heard no answer from his mother he looked up to see her expression, only his mom was looking at him. His eyes went wide, as if to say what, and turned to Janice who was also staring at him. Oh. The question was directed at him.

"…." Jojo considered saying something, but shrugged instead. There, now everyone could be happy.

"See? Jojo likes it!" Janice said, swatting her hand in Jojo's direction. Which reminded him of Elaine, which made him feel even sicker. Knowing she would probably be at his house any minute, and then he would be going into uncharted waters.

Knock. Knock.

And there it was, the final tick of the clock before something terrifying happens, that last moment of silence was gone, and Jojo jumped about a foot in the air.

"Geez, it's just the door Jojo," Janice laughed, getting up and answering it with a flirtatious smile. Darren stepped in and Elaine poked her head through the door, giving Jojo an actual smile and beckoning him outside. His mom watched in confusion as her daughter Janice sauntered out of the house, almost floating outside, hearts in her eyes, and Jojo was practically kidnapped by two girls dressed mainly in black.

"…Ned darling, exactly who is our son hanging out with these days?" she asked massaging her temples and walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Trying to sneak out on us huh?" Mab laughed, patting Jojo on the head, and squishing his cheeks, both of which seemed to be trademarks of hers. Jojo shook his head, a look of worry on his face, that made both Mab and Elaine start laughing out loud. Jojo walked behind Mab and Elaine, who were talking, and Darren and Janice, who were flirting. His feet shuffled as he walked behind the two couples.

"Jojo…. Jojo…. JOJO O'MALLEY!" Elaine shouted.

"What?!" Jojo exclaimed, finally bringing his gaze up from the ground just in time to walk straight into a fence… and there is was. The fence that separated Who Ville from the rest of the world, the fence that Elaine had been stuck behind for years, waiting to come back. The fence that the Chairman used to ruin so many lives. Jojo hated it, he absolutely loathed it, and now, he was standing face to face with it.

"I'm assuming you know how to climb a fence?" Elaine asked, which seemed more like a statement since she waited for no answer before climbing up the fence, throwing her leg around the other side, and simply jumping down. Mab seemed to just float over it like a fairy, Darren jumped like a character in Who Fighter, and Jojo and Janice simply stood there, speechless.

"Uh…" Janice finally said, before trying to climb the fence. She got to the top, and sort of stood there.

"Swing your leg over dear," Elaine said, then Darren helped her down. Jojo noticed his hands lingered on his sisters waist and glared at him. "Now you Jojo… just like your sister" Elaine encouraged. He finally climbed over the fence, it was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

"Now… on to see Joker," Mab grinned and sauntered off down the road. Jojo noticed it looked exactly like Who Ville, had the same stores, schools, everything just seemed a bit… worn out. Like everything needed to be remodeled. He occasionally got a few glares for gawking at things, like a who laundry mat, and a who thrift store. He found himself in front of a beat up looking house with no recollection of how he got there. It was a Who Trailer, that much he knew, however it had broken doors, windows, and seemed to be falling apart. He followed everyone around through a gate on the side of the house, into what he guessed was the back yard. It had several dirt holes, no grass, a white beat up shed, and a tree with a punching bag hanging from a chain on it.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," a teenage male voice chimed from a window. Jojo looked up to see a who with shoulder length blue hair and glasses grinning, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Finally decided be mine Mab?"

"You wish," Mab snorted. She began to say something but was interrupted.

"Please Jeffrey, everyone knows Mab's mine, says so on her pretty little bra," a who with black hair down to his waist said.

"Shut up Jason!" Mab squeaked. "Where's Joker?"

"Right here, right here, I know you missed me," a girl who version of Jeffrey smiled cockily from the window. She had blue hair as well, it framed her face, being short in the back, but longer in the front. Her glasses had thick black rims, and she had a cute little gap in her teeth.

"Hi Joker!" Darren grinned, causing Janice to look a bit sad by his enthusiasm.

"Hey you, how's everyone doing?" she asked before disappearing from the window and appearing out the door. She exchanged hugs with everyone except Jojo and Janice, just stared at them.

"Those are the Mayor's kids," she finally said, after staring at them for about five minutes.

"You're good," Elaine snorted, earning a glare from Joker. "We're their escorts for today," she smiled.

"Ah… well… get paid good for that," Joker nodded, and didn't say another word about them, or to them, the rest of the day. Jojo was gawked at by every member of Joker's family, including a family friend's uncle who stopped by, and even hit on by another one of Joker's friends who stopped by. When the sun finally started going down, and Elaine said they should leave, Jojo felt like jumping for joy. He followed Elaine and Darren, since Mab decided to stay behind. As a red who truck drove by, they got honked at. Elaine and Darren grinned, waving back.

"Who was that baby?" Janice asked.

"My dad," Darren smiled fondly, "He still lives on this side of town, ordered to by the chairman,"

"Why can't he live by you guys?" Jojo asked, suddenly much happier he was leaving this strange place.

"Chairman's orders, he can only live on your side if we're in his care," Elaine muttered, obviously not happy with the load of rules placed on her family.

"Ah… sorry," Jojo and Holly both murmured.

"Hey, no problem! Lets get the heck outta here!" Elaine smiled wide and began to climb the fence.

Jojo and Janice arrived home around 7, just in time for dinner. Sally smiled at Elaine and Darren, and invited them to stay for dinner, but they declined. Said their mom was expecting them and left in a hurry.

"What strange children…" Sally mused, but didn't push the subject any further.

That night when Jojo snuck away to the old watch tower he could have sworn he saw Mab, Elaine, Darren, Joker, and Paul talking and laughing around the fountain.

* * *

Wow, it's taken me over a year to finally post one chapter... how lame.


	7. A Bump In the Road

Weeks passed while Jojo and Elaine continued to go to group therapy. They never really did much, sometimes Jojo would talk, and other times he wouldn't. Elaine got into the habit of carrying around sheets of paper for Jojo to "talk" on. It came as a pretty big surprise when one day, during therapy "sessions", the principal came in, with Steven in tow.

"So, we've decided to switch things up a bit, so Steven, you're going to be with Jojo, Elaine, we're moving you to Tanner," he said with a fake smile.

"Lame," Elaine muttered under her breath, but got up, grabbed her backpack, and waved to Jojo with a fake smile. "Adios buddy," she said sarcastically, and turned to the Principal. "Where to now?"

He led her away, and Jojo watched feeling pathetic, trying so hard to say something, anything to get Elaine to come back. The door shut.

"No," Jojo finally said. Steven looked at him in surprise. Jojo scrambled to the door and yanked it open. "Wait!" he called. The principal turned around.

"Jojo?" he asked, looked as stunned as Steven.

"I like Elaine… I want her to still be my partner," Jojo said, he looked straight in the principal's eye to prove he was serious.

"I… I'm sorry Jojo… this is the way the program works," the principal gaped.

"Just deal with it," Elaine muttered. "I'll be back before you know it," she said with her half smile. "Promise," she added

Jojo groaned, and went back to the room where Steven was sitting texting on his who-phone.

"Sorry dude," he said absentmindedly, "I know you'd rather be with her,"

Jojo groaned, "Don't worry about it," he sighed. Talking to Steven was easier than administration, and since he had broken his silence, why ruin everything now. Maybe he'd get Elaine back for "good behavior".

After a lovely discussion consisting of Steven telling Jojo why his father should legalize numerous narcotic substances, Jojo rushed out of the "classroom" and bumped right into Elaine.

"I missed you too," she laughed, making Jojo blush and stumble back. "How was therapy? Tanner's pretty cool, a druggie, but cool none the less," she smiled.

"..." Jojo simply nodded, he was trying to get the courage to ask Elaine to hang out with him after school.

"So I was thinking…now that we're no longer hanging out during school, maybe we could hang out after school…if that's alright with you of course," she added quietly.

"No, that would be great…is there anything you want to do?" Jojo asked, happy that she wanted to hang out with him.

"Well, its Whotober, which means it'll be Wholloween soon, I need a costume," Elaine mused. "Want to go shopping with me?"

"Uh… sure. When?" Jojo asked.

"How about now? Unless you're doing something else of course…" Elaine said sheepishly.

"No! No, it sounds great," Jojo said with a smile.

They walked down to a Wholloween store that took the place of a hardware company every Whotober. Elaine browsed the isles while Jojo walked behind her, staring at all the costumes. There was Whowicthes, Whozombies, and even Whocats.

"Hm… I was thinking maybe a Whofairie. It's more Mab's thing to be honest, but I like the pretty material," Elaine mused, feeling a chiffon skirt and the see through material covering it. "What are you gonna be Jojo?" she asked, while looking at different colored stripped tights on a wall.

"Uh… I don't really dress up," he admitted, watching her attempt to jump to grab a pair of black and aqua tights. He chuckled and stretched slightly to reach them. She huffed and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her face flushed as she realized that she was shorter than one of the shortest Whos in school, but said 'thank you' anyway.

"Would you like to hang out with Mab and me? We don't really do all that much, in fact we might go visit Joker, but you're welcome to come. Plus the one that's dating my brother," she added.

"That'd be pretty cool," Jojo nodded. He wondered slightly how Elaine was going to hop and fence in a skirt, but decided that wasn't his business and so he instead thought about possibly dressing up this year. He could be someone from a Who horror film. There was that guy from Whooday the 13th. All he really had to do for that was wear a shirt, jeans, and a hockey mask. That would probably be best.

"Well, now that we've got this whole thing figured out, how about we meet you at seven and head over to the other side of the fence? On Wholloween I mean," Elaine clarified. She had moved on to the Wholloween make-up, the kind Jojo imagined Mab stocked up on because she wore it all year round.

"That's fine," Jojo nodded, knowing he would have to tell his sister that they were going to the other side; again. When he got home that night, he grabbed his costume supplies and told his sister, who squealed with excitement and rushed off to her room to find something to wear. The next day during therapy Jojo sat and tried to talk to Steven.

"So, you and Elaine… you two like…together?" Steven asked while pulling out sheets of thin paper and a bag of what looked to Jojo like catnip.

"Uh, no" Jojo said, he felt stunned.

"It's just you two spend so much time together and all. You like her?" Steven asked, now rolling the catnip into the paper. Jojo sat still for several minutes, he liked her obviously, but the like Steven was talking about was a whole 'nother thing. Did Elaine like him? Like that? He didn't think so.

"Not like that," Jojo finally said. Steven nodded absentmindedly and put the rolled catnip into a paper bag which he stuck in his pocket, and returned his supplies. When Elaine came to meet him after school, he thought of his talk with Steven.

"Um, Elaine? Steven was wondering if maybe we would ever start… ya know. Dating…" Jojo said. Elaine tilted her head and stared at him.

"Um… Jojo… I'm really sorry but I'm kind of already seeing someone," Elaine said. Jojo felt like someone punched him in the stomach.

"Oh, cool." He said weakly.

"Look Jojo, you're adorable and all that. And I really like being your friend. So if the whole Wholloween thing might make you feel awkward, it's fine if you don't want to come. I'll see you later," Elaine said, putting one hand on his shoulder.

As Jojo watched her walk away he wondered if he would be able to see her again so soon without feeling humiliated.


	8. The End

Jojo had tried to evade Elaine as best he could, but he eventually got cornered by her and Mab right before sixth hour, the day before Wholloween.

"Are you coming to Wholloween or not?" Elaine asked, she seemed to be back to normal, but slightly stressed out.

Jojo flushed crimson, but nodded. He wasn't used to so much attention, since he was pushed up against a wall by two girls people passing by were staring and whispering.

"Alright Child, I'll see you later," Mab said, patting Elaine on the head and giving a smirk to Jojo.

"Ready for therapy?" Elaine asked, opening the door for Jojo. He nodded as a yes and a thank you, and was met by the Chairman's unhappy face.

"You are free to go Jojo O'Malley," he said, sneering at Elaine who was glaring at him with all she had.

"Why?" Jojo asked, stepping in front of Elaine, just in case.

"You were put in this to break your vow of silence if you don't remember, now that you're talking, you are free to go,"

Jojo had a feeling he wasn't really the point of this conversation.

"I'd like to stay," he tired.

"Denied," the chairman hissed, his eyes locked with Elaine's.

"This is about me huh?" Elaine butted in.

"Oh no, you're not even that important," the chairman grinned at her. Elaine huffed, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"So low on the totem pole you have to start being a bully to children? Tsk tsk tsk. Pathetic," she smirked.

"Jojo, if you would accompany me to get your schedule changed?" the chairman asked. Jojo nodded, mouthing "I'll be back" to Elaine before going with the Chairman.

Unfortunately, even though he refused to speak to the counselor who asked him what class he would like to be in, the chairman had already made up his mind that Jojo would not be returning to Group Therapy. He was put into Business Management/Keyboarding instead.

After school he rushed over to the office and met Elaine as she was coming out of her class, looking miserable.

"I missed you," she muttered, she seemed so defeated.

"Me too," Jojo said under his breath. "But I'm gonna try and get back there alright? And I'll see you on Wholloween ok?"

Elaine nodded sadly and went off to meet Mab, while he went home to get some things ready for Wholloween.

The night of Wholloween he and his sister were all ready to go, he had on his fake serial killer outfit, and she was dressed in practically nothing. Jojo had to admire Elaine's brother when he put his jacket over his sister's shoulders to cover up some of her.

"What's this for?" she asked, slipping it on.

"You looked cold," he lied and put his arm around her shoulders.

Jojo couldn't help but feel jealous. If his sister could be with who she wanted to be with, why couldn't he have Elaine? He had never really thought about being anything more to her before Steven said anything, but now it was the only thing on his mind.

Mab was there as well, dressed up in a corset with numerous buckles on it, stripped stockings and her knee high boots. This time her socks were stripped purple and black, and she had extremely glittery make up. He walked up to her, since Elaine had asked to use a bathroom to change into her costume.

"Who is Elaine dating?" he asked.

"Elaine has a boyfriend?" Mab asked, looking down at him and raising her eyebrow. Jojo smiled, and shrugged.

"That's what she told me," he said. He watched as Mab rushed to the bathroom door and banged on it until she was let in. He heard several whispers, a groan, and eventually a laugh. Mab emerged first, smiling at him.

"You're gonna need a JSAP," she smiled.

"Which is?" Jojo asked boldly.

"Juliana Stamp of Approval," Elaine said, stepping out of the bathroom. She was dressed as an angel, with a blindingly white dress, white shoes, her hair in a bun, and a fuzzy white halo.

"I'll do my best to get one," he smiled, walking over to Elaine and handing her a black rose he bought from the Wholloween store.

Elaine blushed and accepted it.

"Why did you tell me you were dating someone?" he asked.

"Because we're good friends Jojo, I don't want to lose that," she admitted.

"We won't, I promise," he smiled, offering her his hand.

"How did you know it was a lie?" she asked, hesitant to take his hand.

"When I first met Mab, she wanted to know if we were going to date, which meant you weren't dating anyone since before I met you, and I figured you would have told me if you got asked out after we started talking," he said logically.

Elaine smirked, "Smart," and took his hand.

As Janice and Darren trick or treated, Mab watched them, and Jojo and Elaine walked hand in hand behind the other three.

"This is gonna cause quite a bit of commotion," Elaine smiled, giving Jojo's hand a squeeze.

"You want to act like just friends at school?" Jojo offered. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable in anyway.

"No, I just wanna see the look on the chairman's face when he sees us together," Elaine grinned.

Sure enough, the look on his face was priceless.

* * *

The End =D


End file.
